


【源声】饲育契约

by Heekie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 金主强制 x 野猫驯化Chapter01 造型指导 SNL 女仆装Chapter02 🐈第一人称 三观崩坏
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“这部剧的男一已经定下来了，是崔始源。”

经纪人本想伸手拍拍金钟云让他不要太难过，可目光移到他单薄到恨不得一碰就碎的肩膀，又心疼的把手收了回去。

“那其他角色呢？”

“啊......”

金钟云看着经纪人欲言又止的脸上写满了担忧，情况了然于胸。

不过是他的角色，再一次，被崔始源抢走了。

“他妈的崔始源这个狗崽子，次次都和我们抢角色，他个财阀少爷天天不守着他家的金山银山跑演艺圈来搅什么浑水啊”

“而且就他那个演技，还男一，我呸”

经纪人超朝地上狠狠啐了一口，然后抬起头，对上金钟云微微垂着的双眸，心瞬间就软了下来。

“啊...钟云你也别太难过，下次，下次我们好好运作，一定可以的。”

“哥我没事”

金钟云在心里自嘲的笑了笑，他还哪有什么下次。

人家想演什么角色不过就一句话的事，他一个名不见经传的小演员又有什么资格难过。

“既然这样我就先回去了”

金钟云刚要走，听见手机震动了一下，经纪人看了一眼消息，抬起头满脸复杂的看着他。

“公司说...让我把你送去今天的晚宴......”

“钟云呐，我知道你肯定不愿意”

“但......这是公司最后给的机会了”

金钟云生得眉目清秀，之前接过一个花旦的角色，为了演活这角色自己找了老师硬是从基本功练起足足学了大半年。最后天遂人愿，戏台上一双凤眼烟视媚行，愣是把一个炮灰演出了主角才有的热度。更有财阀觊觎小花旦的盈盈身姿，暗中和经纪人接洽，但都被金钟云本人回绝了。

可能是那时候得罪了谁吧，小花旦证明了自己作为演员无与伦比的可塑性之后，竟陷入无戏可接的境地。

经纪人知道金钟云肯定不愿意，要不是举步维艰，谁又甘愿做那种亵渎灵魂的勾当。

可，这真的是公司的最后通牒了，如果金钟云拒绝，等待他的，只有被永久雪藏的命运。

晚宴，天台。

父亲和兄长都有事走不开，崔始源就作为财团代表出席了晚宴。他安静地坐在一旁，看着妆容妖冶的男女艺人柔若无骨般贴在油腻的中年男人身上，语气娇嗔，任由浸满汗液的大手在身上四处游走。

直叫人恶心。

忽然他看见不远处偏黑暗的地方一个身着女仆裙的漂亮艺人拿着酒杯手足无措，一看就是第一次被送进来的猎物。

崔始源借由微弱的光看清了那人修长的双腿，纤细的腰身

每日梦中金钟云在他身下匍匐连呜咽都被顶碎时，一丝不挂的曼妙胴体也是这样。

崔始源抿了一口杯中的酒，

不急，他迟早会来求我。

杯中的酒液在暧昧的灯光下闪着淡淡的金色，空气中氤氲着玫瑰的香气。一切都看似是寻常的天台晚宴，可西装笔挺的男人在身旁男孩纤细的腰肢与臀部间游走的手，让金钟云觉得自己就像是系着蝴蝶结，供人挑选泄欲的情趣娃娃，虽然盛装出席，可在那些人眼里自己不过是只能用肉体讨好主人的猫咪。

更何况他今天还是一身女仆裙。

忽然，一只潮湿粘腻的手覆上了大腿，向裙摆深处探寻。金钟云被吓了一跳，手中的酒杯没稳住一下子就泼了男人一身。

男人像饿狼一样盯着金钟云，一只手把他顶在墙上，另一只手伸进裙摆握住他的性器。

“我就算在这儿操死你也没人会管”

“被我们轮着操你也会很兴奋吧，臭婊子。”

男人刚要咬上金钟云的脖颈酒杯人一把揪住头发扯开，随即被痛击的小腹让他长大了嘴却发不出任何声音。

男人痛的头晕眼花，本想破口大骂谁这么不长眼睛，一抬头就对上了崔始源冷如深海的双眸，男人被吓得连痛都忘记了，连忙跪在脚边，止不住的战栗。

崔始源看着金钟云眼角微红衣衫不整的样子，活像一只被欺负惨了的野猫。

所以

他是宁愿被这种人操也不愿意来求我吗

“啊......”

金钟云被扼住脖颈死死抵在墙上，他无助的挣扎着试图挣脱扼住他的那只大手但无济于事，只能任由那人眼中难以平息的愤怒把自己吞噬。

小野猫窒息的可怜模样并不能平息崔始源的愤怒，骨头淬出的火灼烧着身上每一寸神经，在小野猫差点被压在别人身下的时候，他原本的耐心就挥霍一空。

不想再等了

一把将人甩到了床上，小猫眯着眼还没从窒息的状态中恢复过来，崔始源扯下自己的领带，把小猫的双手紧缚在了床头，随后一把撕开裙子，粗暴的揉捏着小猫白皙柔软的双乳，毫不怜惜的印下一个个可怖的齿痕。

“呀！！啊！崔始源你！！”

吃痛的小猫挣扎着，可怎么也挣不开双手的束缚，怎么也逃不开男人野兽般的侵略。

男人掰开小猫紧咬的唇瓣，手指在小猫湿润的口腔中用力翻搅，夹住柔软的舌尖反复亵玩，直到津液不受控的从嘴角流下，小猫任何反抗都被揉碎成无助的呜咽。

“啊！你别！！”

小猫的内裤被扯下，湿润而粉嫩的褶皱在暖色的灯光下闪着诱人的光泽，随着秘境洞口的轻微开合甚至发出不易察觉的水声。

一切的一切都在欢迎着主人的探访。

指腹按了按穴口就被吸入其中，来访者很快就触碰到了异样的突起，被束缚住的小猫一声惊呼，抬起腰想要挣脱却无意间迎合了更深的探访。

“嗯......嗯...啊！！！”

随着手指的侵略，秘境洞口很快搅出羞耻的水声。

金钟云想逃，却无处可逃。

“啊！！！！！！！！！”

崔始源早已硬到发疼的欲望径直撞入狭小湿润的秘境，没有扩张完全的甬道被滚烫的巨物硬生生的撑开，撕裂的痛感从下体传来，眼泪不受控的从眼角流下，原本妩媚的眼角此刻更是一片殷红。

下身被紧紧包裹着，秘境中仿佛落下无数个吻，不知疲倦的吮吸着蛮横入侵的巨物，崔始源努力集中精神，欣赏着身下这只被欺负的炸了毛，却无处可逃的小野猫。

饲育开始了

“啊！！！啊......啊！！”

崔始源握住小猫纤细的腰肢对着敏感点开始毫无怜悯的进攻，听着金钟云原本低沉性感的嗓音此刻却染着情欲，一声高过一声。

炽热的硬物扫过腺点，小猫止不住的痉挛，喷薄欲出的欲望却被一只大手捂住。

“你......你他妈...”

果然是野猫，需要狠狠的惩罚才会听话。

崔始源握住小野猫纤细的脚腕，把人对折起来，对着腺体一次次的进攻。

下身被贯穿的痛感刺激着大脑，麻痹了一切其他感知功能。快感的冲击让脑海里那根名为的理智的弦绷紧到了极点，觉得自己仿佛溺在一片深海，拼命的想抓住什么却只能越陷越深。

可是拼了命能抓住的

只有面前这个把自己的一切都夺走的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗️🐈第一人称❗️🐈第一人称❗️  
> ❗️注意避雷

他按住我的后颈，把早已无力挣扎的我牢牢禁锢在怀里。

后穴突然猛烈收缩的快感像电流一样传遍全身，除了交合处撕裂与冲撞带来的痛苦，大脑将其余一切感知都屏蔽在外。随后，浓烈又炽热的欲望又一次在体内迸发。

我战栗着，感觉自己正在向无底深渊滑落。

我拼命的想抓住什么，最终却紧紧抱住了眼前这个把我推向深渊的人。

“钟云啊，我爱你”

意识慢慢滑落，脑海中只剩下晕染在侧颈炽热的鼻息

和这句无比荒唐的告白

我睁开眼，很快就适应了迷蒙又暧昧的灯光。大脑一片混沌，我甚至都记不起这是哪里，而我又为什么会昏迷过去。

忘了也很好

我被脑海里突然冒出的荒诞想法吓了一跳

但布满全身的可怖淤痕和四肢仿佛被人拆掉又重新安装的酸痛让脑海中薄雾弥漫的回忆又渐渐清晰。

这里是崔始源的个人公寓，他把我压在浴室，餐桌，甚至还有客厅那扇巨大的落地窗上，毫无怜悯的又不知疲倦的进入我。

他说，他要让这所房子的每一处，都留下我们爱的痕迹。

我们？

爱？

金钱与肉体关系，也配谈爱？

视线范围内没有挂钟也没有手机，所以现在是几点？黑夜还是白天？

我想起身去拉开窗帘，却发现双手被禁锢在床头。

然后门开了，崔始源端着一碗热汤走到了我面前。他舀起一勺，细心的吹了吹，然后递到我的嘴边。热气蒸腾下，印象中他毫无生气的瞳孔此刻竟然有淡淡的温柔流淌。

大概是错觉吧。

一碗汤很快见了底，他解开我双手的束缚，我下意识的畏缩了一下以为他又要开始疯狂的侵略，可他只是笑了笑，轻吻我的面颊，然后离开了房间。

他今天好奇怪

我迷惑的看着他走出房间，却没有锁门

汤的味道也有些奇怪

我决定不去想那些有的没的，难得的休息与放松应该感到高兴才对。

可隐约的不甘与失落又是怎么回事呢

我从床上坐起，享受着久违的双脚着地的感觉。自从被领进这间房子，每日不是做爱就是不分昼夜的昏睡，所有的移动几乎都是与崔始源连接在一起，像树袋熊一样依附在他身上而完成的。

双腿酸软到无法支撑，只能扶着墙才慢慢挪到窗前，拉开窗帘

阳光真好。

可能是每日都在阴暗的房间中度过，过于灼目的阳光下我甚至感觉自己又白了一些。其实是有些惨白的程度。

是因为被阳光亲吻吗？

突然觉得好热。

虽然很热但还是要穿衣服的，这样赤身裸体总归太不像话。我拉开崔始源的衣柜，挑了一件还算合眼缘的居家服，给自己套上。衣服上有淡淡的烟草气，尺寸也过于不合身，只穿上衣就基本可以盖住臀部。

到镜子面前照了照，觉得自己活像一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩儿。

可明明我才是年纪大的那个。

似乎一道电流沿着脊柱蹿升至大脑，隐约间似乎看到镜子中的我被抱起，正对着巨大的落地窗外的车水马龙，炽热的硬物在身下进进出出，白浊从勃起的前端喷涌而出，把干净到甚至意识不到存在的窗子弄的一片污浊。

我猛地摇了摇头，试图把这样诡异的画面从脑中甩开，可双腿酸软到无法站立，身上越来越严重的燥热也让大脑失去了对身体的掌控。

血管中流淌的仿佛不是血液而是岩浆，把裸露的皮肤染上一片殷红。骨骼中甚至能淬出火焰，疯狂的想法刺激着神经末梢。

前端硬到发疼

渐渐湿润的后穴也急迫地想要被填满。

我竭力让自己清醒可无济于事，绷紧的理智在突然疯涌而来的情欲中煎熬。

没有人会看到，就试这一次。

把手探向身下，果然秘境洞口处早已一片粘腻，完全无需用力手指就被过分开拓的后穴吸入其中。

被插入的感觉很短暂的缓解了燥热，可情欲却在下一刻贪婪的渴望着更多。手指探向了敏感的突起，每一次碾过身体都止不住的战栗。

明明崔始源已经离开，可被窥视的羞耻感与情热交缠着涌入大脑

咬住双唇尽量不发出声音，可镜中却能看见津液不受控的顺着嘴角滴落，一声声的呻吟还是在房间中回荡。

快了

快到了

伸手握住前端的那一刻，炽热的情欲倾泻而出。

眼前一片模糊，伸手擦了擦眼角，镜子的正中央是狼藉的自己，大张着腿坐在地上，穴口完美的暴露出来，原本就因为过度的冲撞而红肿的穴口因为刚才手指的插入还在不断吐着蜜液，而双手，家居服，甚至下颌上都染着自己的精液。

是错觉吗

镜子的边缘好像映出了一个人影

我慌张地扭过头

正对上崔始源要把人拆穿入腹野兽般的双眸

“我们钟云”

“是真的很需要被我操吧”

他伸出手指抹干净下颌的白浊，然后撬开我的唇瓣，送入口中

“自己的味道好吗”

手指向口腔深处探去，在我快要遏制不住自己开始干呕的时候，他转而夹住舌头，随着模拟抽插的动作，大量津液从口中溢出，顺着下颌滴到了家居服上。

“果然淫荡，上面也很好用”

下一刻，滚烫的硬物冲入口腔，原本连头部都只能勉强吞下的双唇此刻却将巨物整根吞入，被男人强行按住后脑，一下一下顶着喉咙的入口。

镜中，西装革履的男人背对着，可跪在地上的人唯一的一件上衣也被扯开，乳首在空气中挺立，前端未经慰抚可还在流着泪，穴口的粘液顺着大腿流下，一片泥泞。

我有洁癖

可最终被他搞得一片狼藉。

他用给小孩儿把尿的姿势把我抱起，我反抗着要逃，可每一次的挣扎他的硬物都会更狠的顶在我的腺体上，

抱着我来到落地窗前，我大声喊着不要，眼泪也不受控的涌出。

交合处体液混着精液撞击出的泡沫，还有我今天被操射了不知道几次此刻却依然流着泪的性器，都在曾令我倍感温暖的阳光下一览无遗。

“云云你看对面的大楼，那些人在看着你在被我操”

我哭着求他不要在这里，可还未说出口，就被钉在腺点上的性器顶成支离破碎的呜咽。

“你他妈还有脸说不要？”

不能否认，他说出那句话后被暴力操开的穴肉猛的收缩，前端也开始抬头。

“你说他们会不会把你淫水直流的样子传到网上，又会不会闯进你家里把你轮奸”

他炽热沉重的鼻息打在耳廓。他一字一句，仿佛恶魔的低语让我浑身上下如无数道电流爬过，疯狂的战栗

“不......不要...不要.........求...求你”

我失控大喊，眼泪把视野模糊一片，连阳光都被揉成一道光晕。

“不怕，呆在我身边，只有我能保护你”

他咬着我的耳垂，下身的冲撞温柔了许多，

“因为你”

“只能是我的”


End file.
